


Birthday Wishes

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES, I do what I want, M/M, idk when that is but whatever, james gets birthday D basically, so beware smut ahead, you deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: James wakes alone on his birthday. Sullen as he gets ready for his day, Keith surprises him with a special gift.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me

A deep closed mouth sigh is the first sign of wakefulness. Followed swiftly by a stretch he can feel in his toes before slowly rolling over to wrap his arms around Keith. Except when James’ hand finds nothing but cool sheets, he lifts his head and sleepily calls out, “Keith?”

 

No answer. He’ll never admit he pouts, but he flops onto his back and groans before forcing himself out of bed. He slips on his briefs—discarded last night and thrown with no care to where they landed—before his bare feet on the floor is the only sound in his room. 

 

It’s eerily quiet in the apartment, and not even Kosmo is lounging around when he finally wanders into the living space. James assumes Keith is out for his morning run, but he plops down on a bar stool overlooking the kitchen anyway. 

 

“What a way to start the day.” He frowns. It’s not unusual for Keith to be gone when James wakes but he was hoping today would be different; considering _today_ only comes once a year. 

 

Either way, he doesn’t have time to mope. The MFEs have training this morning and Captain Shirogane scheduled several meetings on efficiency, supply runs, and alien/human cohabitation. Commander Holt also wanted to run diagnostics on the MFE ships to integrate a coolant system that Paladin Holt invented. 

 

Maybe sometime tonight he could relax and celebrate. 

 

A shower later, however, still doesn’t bring Keith home. He pretends he isn’t bothered; that it doesn’t hurt his boyfriend isn’t around to whisper sweet nothings in his ear and send him off with well wishes of a good day. 

 

He surmised Keith probably just forgot. As leader of Voltron and running missions every other week for the Blades, it probably slipped the paladins mind. 

 

It’s depressing but James gets it. If he were being honest, he’s not sure when the last time he celebrated his birthday was. Before the war, certainly. 

 

It doesn’t dull the sting, however. 

 

But it’s in his closet a while later he finds a surprise. Nearly inconspicuous, he almost misses it. As he fingers over his cadet uniforms, one sticks out in the back. One he knows wasn’t here yesterday. 

 

James pulls it down, holding it out by the hanger so he can take it all in. His breath skips, looking at the dull gray coat, three golden strips decorating the shoulder. The designation of an officers uniform. 

 

However, this is clearly not a Garrison issued coat. There are small differences between the garment he holds and the ones he's admired and longed to have of his own. 

 

The cuff links are different, the circular shape still plain but not the indistinct design the garrison prefers. The button closures also match the cufflinks and the orange cuffs aren’t as vibrant. His last name is stitched onto the chest, just above an invisible pocket on the left side. 

 

It doesn’t matter that it isn’t Garrison issued, James’ breathe is still knocked out of him. 

 

He drags his free hand down the length of an arm, feeling the smooth coarse fabric between his fingers. Dangling from the bottom of the sleeve is a tag, and James flips it in his hand to read the script. 

 

_Happy Birthday_

_Officer Griffin_

_-K_

 

Even without the signature, James would recognize Keith’s scrawl. 

 

It takes a moment for his mind to catch up with what’s happening, and when it does, James knows he’s holding a delicate treasure. 

 

For so long—as long as he can remember—he’s wanted to be an officer of the Garrison. And while he’s officially reached his goal, with the war efforts there haven't been adequate time or resources for the Garrison to concern themselves with unnecessary garment production. 

 

But this.

 

This is something else entirely. 

 

James slowly slides the coat on, feels the cool silk of the lining slide along his shower heated skin. His breath hitches as he slips in his other arm, hiking his shoulders for a better fit. He isn’t sure when Keith took his measurements, or if it was a seriously lucky guess, but it molds to shape perfectly. 

 

His fingers travel down the buttons, learning them, memorizing the feel of the coat on his body. 

 

He tries to breathe easy, but one look at the full length mirror in the closet and he chokes on his air. There he is, standing tall in an officers uniform—sans pants since he didn’t get that far—and suddenly, his dream is a very real reality. 

 

“You ruined the surprise.”

 

With just a slight movement of his eye from his person to above his shoulder, he finds his boyfriend mock pouting, arms crossed in the mirror behind him. Slowly, almost mesmerizingly, Keith moves in front of him, dragging his hand along the back of James’ collar to his shoulder, smiling softly. 

 

“It suits you.”

 

James blinks, disbelievingly as Keith’s focus shifts and he starts to button up the jacket and his fingers rest hanging off the belt loops once its clasped. Swallowing hard to keep his voice even, he speaks in whispers with impossible effort. 

 

“You got me an officer's jacket? How?”

 

“Being Black Paladin has its perks.” Comes his easy reply with a shrug, a knowing look in his violet eyes. James looks between them with a whirlwind of emotions, nearly disbelief that he would receive such a thoughtful gift—let alone any gift—and the fact that it’s from Keith causes his heart to pound loudly in his chest. 

 

James didn’t think he could love any harder. 

 

That rush inside him is immediate and can’t be contained. He scoops Keith into his arms, wrapping one arm around his waist and another to the back of his neck, his fingers tangling with Keith’s long dark hair. 

 

He kisses Keith deep with as much devotion he can pour into such a simple act. Keith responds in kind, cradling his cheeks in his hands, moving slightly to better fit against James’ lips. 

 

It’s heavenly, James feels like he’s floating. Keith’s surprise has him on top of the world, yet a small part of him feels unworthy. That Keith’s kindness is directed towards him, when it could be put to better use, well, it makes James want to return the favor that much more. 

 

_What could you possibly give Keith he doesn’t already have, Griffin?_

 

Maybe he can _show_ Keith now grateful he is. Share these emotions, so Keith feels what he feels.

 

To be the one to make his boyfriend _float_. 

 

He breaks the kiss, to breath nothings into Keith’s neck, “I’m going to thank you so good.”

 

Keith laughs from his chest, deep and rumbly, “But we haven’t had cake yet.”

 

“There will be time for cake later.” He sighs, pushing Keith until his back is against the mirror and James is crowding his space, as close as possible until their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He dips his head to kiss Keith again, using the leverage of the wall to hike one of Keith’s legs over his hips as pale arms wrap around his neck. 

 

Keith responds accordingly, lifting his other leg so James can hold him up, his long limbs now wrapped tightly around James, completely encompassed in the best way possible.

 

Between heated gasps of breath, James moves away to admire Keith, taking in his flushed cheeks that match beautifully with slick swollen lips. The sight pools desire low in his gut and he involuntarily grinds his hips into the warm body in his arms, his longing evident as the friction sends a torturous shock through his body. 

 

Keith moans, eyes closed and is the literal definition of agonizingly beautiful. 

 

Just as James is about to trail kisses along the paladins neck, the chime of a clock goes off in the other room, signaling the top of the hour. With a defeated groan, his head dejectedly falls to Keith’s shoulder instead, a reluctant croak of, “I have to get ready,” tumbling out of his traitorous mouth. 

 

Keith grabs James’ hands just as he tries to move away. He holds firm as he pants, “I’ve already cleared your schedule for the day.”

 

 _Oh!_  

 

Halted by delighted surprise, it takes his brain a solid second to process what Keith said before backtracking to heated thoughts of moments ago. 

 

“God, I love you.” He whispers in unrestrained awe. His boyfriend just nods, tugging James back with the collar of his coat to get their lips back together. 

 

Not one more moment passes before he’s gripping Keith tighter, adjusting him in his arms so he can carry him to their bed. 

 

They fall with a small _oomph_. Taking Keith’s clothes off is easy work, just a tee and those damn skinny jeans that drive him crazy. However, it doesn’t go unnoticed that his coat is still clasped shut but when he goes to remove it, warm hands stop him. 

 

“No, leave it on.”  

 

Brown eyes widen but a smug smirk grows on his lips, “Keith, I had no idea you had a—“

 

Before he knows it, Keith flips them and settles on James’ hips easily, a perfectly self-satisfied grin on his handsome face. 

 

“Shut up.” He demands, no heat in his words but James recognizes that tone of command. And despite the rosy tint to Keith’s cheeks, James knows better than to tease him further. Instead, Keith pushes him down when he tries to lift his head as his boyfriend moves away, sliding away to stand, slipping off his briefs as he goes. 

 

With a finger between his teeth and an appraising look in his eye, he points out, “You look good like this.” 

 

Maybe, if lying flat on your back while your dick strains full mast under the bottom opening of the coat is _‘looking good’_. 

 

But James sees the way Keith’s eyes drink him in, feels that gaze burn along his skin, heating him up from the inside. And his doubt melts. 

 

James decides to return that stare, watching as Keith unabashedly walks to their nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. He admires Keith’s naked flesh, wiry and willow yet toned and sculpted—and completely erect. He licks his lips, ignoring the way Keith catches the action and smirks like he knows exactly what James’ thinking. 

 

He straddles James again, warming the lube between his fingers before grasping both their dicks in his hand, slowly, almost tortuously, stroking them. James hisses through clenched teeth, wanting so much more but is at the mercy of Keith’s whims. 

 

He nibbles at James’ neck, changing every so often the way his lavishes affection between long languorous laps of his tongue before sucking on his heated flesh or biting hard and butterfly kissing away the pain. Both are equally tortuous and all of them are well above the collar, most likely leaving marks he won’t be able to hide. 

 

He just can’t find it in himself to care about that right now. 

 

James is in two places at once, his mind lost among the different sensations. He wants, no _needs_ , Keith to go faster, and his hips buck without his consent as if looking for that peak that’s out of reach. But Keith has a sadistic side, and he leans his weight onto James’ hips to keep him down in warning. 

 

“K-Keith...please.” He begs. The air in his lungs escapes him and when Keith captures his lips in a wet sloppy kiss, James can hardly reciprocate. His lover licks into his mouth instead, dirty and tasting every inch of him. He whines—a plea—he _just_ wants to come. 

 

“I want to come together,” Keith manages to say between open mouthed kisses. James feels on the verge of crying, not able to wait any longer, “but you’ve been so good, I’ll give you a reward.”

 

He'll deny the legitimate whimper he makes when Keith removes his hand to get more lube. And he’ll deny the sigh of relief when that magical hand returns, picking up as if he hadn’t stopped, in a steady pace that has his blood pressure rising. 

 

What he can’t deny, is the sound he makes next. 

 

He cries out as Keith’s finger enters him, his body electrified with oversensitivity, it’s a sound pulled from the depths of his body as if Keith reached in and ripped it out himself. It’s nearly too much and then Keith starts thrusting. In and out of him and James isn’t sure how much longer he can hold on. 

 

Somewhere in his too fucked blissed brain he wonders how Keith is able to give him the best handjob of his life with one hand and finger him with the other, rolling his digits over James’ prostate in slow soothing circles that only build the explosion threatening to break out. 

 

“I’m almost there Jamie.” Keith’s voice is a vice his mind uses to navigate the euphoria, breaking the haze back to the present. 

 

He’s reduced to weak begging and whining, unable to form coherent sentences. He’s thrusting his hips again out of sync with the hand wrapped around them both but Keith either doesn’t care anymore or is too far gone in his own pleasure to stop him. 

 

“Jamie, I’m close, I’m-im’ coming!” 

 

Keith’s orgasm starts a riot in James. He’s blinded by pleasure, crying out in a silent scream as Keith milks them both empty. He’s clenching around long expert fingers, his legs twitching in the aftermath of _too much_. His body aches with the release of tension, yet he’s too weak to function. 

 

When he returns to reality, he’s vaguely aware of Keith, lying next to him, trying to catch his breath. He must have collapsed after—James isn’t sure since he transcended the atmosphere. 

 

When he’s conscious enough to breathe solid again, his voice is wobbly and he barely recognizes it, “Happy birthday to fucking me.”

 

“And I thought _you_ were going to thank _me_.”

 

The sarcastic brat. 

 

James reaches over and pinches his nipple. Not enough to hurt but enough to make Keith yelp. It’s also when he notices that the front of his coat is completely covered in white ribbons of their release. 

 

He flops back down, eyes closed. He _can’t believe_ his gift is already ruined. 

 

“Babe.”

 

No answer, but the sound of their collected deep breaths. 

 

“Keith!” He drags the syllable, flopping his hand over and over on his boyfriend, effectively tapping him repeatedly. Keith responds a second later, trying to push James’ arm away from where his fingers brush against his nose. 

 

“My coat!” He pouts. 

 

The bed dips and shakes with Keith’s movement, following a loud, “ _pffft!_ ”

 

“That’s a shame.” Keith says with no sympathy whatsoever. In fact, it’s a lot like humor lacing his voice. 

 

James grumbles, sitting up and roughly tugging the garment off before tossing it to the floor to be dealt with later. 

 

He grabs for Keith instead, pulling him up towards their pillows with zero eloquence. The paladins protests are half hearted at best, moving willingly as James covers them both, snuggling into Keith as the big spoon. 

 

“I could sleep all day.” He yawns into the back of Keith’s neck, his hair tickling his nose as he nuzzles. He doesn’t mind too much, however, when Keith hums a reply and wiggles a little closer. Their hands intertwine over Keith’s waist and before he falls asleep, he can’t help but think this is already the best birthday he’s had in a long time. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So someone basically told me that the fandom uses July 11th as James' bday because that's AJ's bday so maybe this is early? 
> 
> Also, since VLD didn't give me James in his officers uniform, I'll do it myself, thanks. 
> 
> (im on tumblr @notkunfetti if you want to talk jeith)


End file.
